


Relapse

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: Relapse by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Relapse by Carrie Underwood (Pandora)

Snowfire watches the Autobots from the safety of the tree line. One mech in particular stands out to him. The red and blue mech, the Prime. He touches his chest plates where his spark pulses hard. His comm. Beeps with a warning from the Decepticon frequency. He starts to turn away when red optics meet the Prime’s blue optics. He freezes and the Prime’s blue servo brushes over his chest plates. Ratchet frowns and looks up at the Prime before asking something. Optimus nods and waves off the medic. Snowfire turns away, disappearing into the darkness of the trees. Soundwave takes his servo and leads him to the gathered mech's. 

“We strike tonight,” Megatron says to the small group.


End file.
